


halo sixfinite: Steve n FIghts the covenant

by Red_Zipper



Series: Horrible Creations Galore! [1]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A - Freeform, End, F/F, F/M, Gen, Life - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, SuddenlyOranges, is - Freeform, my, please, shitpost, this
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Zipper/pseuds/Red_Zipper
Summary: In Halo Sixfinite, We get to meet stovon omnivores as he fights against the coventent, who want to put an end to all fandoms! CsAN stoveen kill all the covenenenent, or will he be eaten by the overwhelming weight of self-loathing and anxiety, caused by the extreme amount of trauma that he experienced as a child? Fin d out in this totally awesome and completely flawless fanfiction!
Relationships: Bonnie/Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's), Fred Flintstone/Wilma Flintstone, Frederic-104/Fred Flintstone, Shadow the Hedgehog/Shrek (Shrek)
Series: Horrible Creations Galore! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855999
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	halo sixfinite: Steve n FIghts the covenant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [L O27 and Cesar Salad (You both caused this. Suffer.)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=L+O27+and+Cesar+Salad+%28You+both+caused+this.+Suffer.%29).
  * A translation of [Halo Fivefinite: Revenge of Shaggy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/658696) by SuddenlyOranges. 



> This was a mistake. 
> 
> -Red_Zipper.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve N Battles against the covenannt to save all fandoms!!!!! Gaming!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo.

Once upon a time, in the fandom land, Steve N, also known as Steven the Spartan, was eating an apple under a treee.

"Hey." A voice said from the left of him. It was the REAL FRED FLINTSONE!"

"Do you ever wonder why we're here, Steven?"

"No. Sometimes i think about it, maybe."

The Gem boy continues to eat his apple under the tree. He wonders why we're here, and if any of this matters at all. He wondered if everything is here for no reason whatsoever, and we're all just mindless ants marching towards our eventual deaths, as billions of people are stuck in an endless loop of being born, working, and then dying, all so that the overall species can reach further and further into an endless void, only to find nothing. Holy shit, this fanfiction just got so goddamn deep, it's unreal.

Suddenly, while Steve was conetmplating the nature of his existential, he saw in the sky. It was a slipspace rapture! Then, a giant ship flew out from the hole in space time.

"Look up there!" Fred flontstone cried. He could see banshees and seraphs flying above, raining plasma noodles down upon the humble city of townsville.

"It's the Covenant, from Halo, in real-life New York City!"

"Actually, that's the banished from Halo wars 2 and halo infinite, in real-life Staten island." Stoven said, calmly eating his apple as the covenant supercarrier began to glass real life bikini bottom.

Steven got up and prepared his magic gay weapons.

He heard a voice come down from the supercarrier.

"Attention, Fictional Characters of Real-Life Boston! It is I, The Arbiter! I will destroy all the fandoms, and the funny Judy Hopps X Nick Wilde Sex Comics will never be drawn again! I will kill all the fandoms, and no one can stop me, not even the mighty stovon onovors, and his philosopher's stone!"

"What the damn?! If Arby's destroys all the fandoms, I'll never be able to read my beautiful fanfictions! If Arby's gets rid of Fandoms, that means Archive of Our Own will disappear, and then I wouldn't be able to read the Mediocre History Of Animalkind series, where the author desperately tries to make sense out of a world populated entirely by fucking furries! I haven't even finished reading The Survivor mini-series yet! I want to see what happens to beloved characters such as "Bird"!" 

Steve once again prepared his magic weapons, despite already having pulled them out a couple seconds ago.

Now? Now, we fight Arby's, DESTROY ALL OF HIS GYROS, and get a free coke float for just one dollar at participating Arby's (TM) Restaurants! Oh, and the whole saving the fandomverse thing, but we'll get to that if we have time." 

Shrek pulled away from Shadow's mouth, Saliva pouring out onto to the two of them from their long, passionate makeout session.

"Ready to go again?" Shadown syndrome the Horngebog said, his eyes vibrating violently with passion.

"No." Shrek said.

"We need to go help Steven save the fandoms, or something, idk, he never actually told me, but i still somehow knew because plot." Shrek added.

Then, the two people teleported behind steven, t-posing to show their dominance over Arby's.

"What the ever-loving clusterdamn are you two doing here?!" Steven yelled, clearly intimidated by Shrek and his incredibly powerful stand.

"Aye, we're here to get free coke floats for just one dollar at partictipating Arby's (TM) Restau-"

"We did that joke already, you moron. Besides, it's not even funny anymore, now that you said it." Steven interrupted.

"Was it ever funny in the first place?" Fred flintstone replied.

"First, who asked you, caveman? Second, No, it probably wasn't."

"Personally, I think the funniest joke is Uganda Knuckles. That was the funniest thing ever." Shadong the Wrenchhog said.

"Ew, Uganda Knuckles? Nah, Grand Dad is way funnier." Fred Flintstone said.

"You're both morons, Big Chungus is clearly the superior joke." Shrek said.

"Are you all retarded? The best joke of all time is Moto Moto, and I don't care if it's a dead meme. If it is dead, I'll just kill it more, because that makes it even funnier! Nothing is funnier than a joke that you've heard six million times before!" Steven said to all three.

Soon, Arguments erupted among the entire group as the normies argued about which dead horse was the most beaten.

"Hey, Narrator!"

What the hell do you want, Shadow?

"You wanna move the plot along instead of having us argue for the rest of this god-awful fanfiction?! Also, fuck you, I'm not a normie, you omnipotent jackass!" Shadow said as he realized that he had a severe case of autism. Also, he was a normie, and it was impossible to hide. Just like his fourth wife's divorce papers.

"Hey, that's not true! And also, don't talk about that! That bitch was never worth my time, I have Shrek now!"

Anyway, apparently I'm a character in this now... Let's keep going, reader(s).

The arguing stopped because I told them that YandereDev was shit at making video games, which caused a unanimous agreement, defusing the situation. God, I'm so cool.

Then, I remembered that Steven said that this was Real-Life Staten Island, which caused me to force Steven to make a crappy reference to a YouTuber.

"Let's get going, Steven." said Shrek, determined to obtain a one dollar coke float.

"I'm not Steven anymore, Shrek. I'm Stefan..."

As Stefan was speaking, the camera pans out to reveal him standing in front of Real Life Staten Island.

"And this, Is my universe." He said in a thick Staten Island accent.

"You know, if you're gonna reference Saltydkdan, can you at least make it funny?" Shadow asked.

"No."

As the band of heroes moved towards the Arby's spaceship or something, they encounter THE REAL FREDERIC-104 SPARTAN FROM HALO 5: GUARDIANS!!!! GAMING!

"Hello, it is I, Fred-104 from Halo 5, the game where a black guy fist fights the Master Chief and Cortana becomes Skynet. That was a spoiler, by the way; But don't worry: That game was pretty bad, anyway." 

"Nice! Now that we have a real-life halo man, we can finally defeat Arbiter before he eats all the curly fries!" Shrek said, his mouth watering.

"Nice." Fred Flintstoner said.

With newfound poopoo in their jammies, the brave warriors continued towards the real-life coveneant supercarrier, which was still glassing real-life Blüdhaven. Beaming with hope, Steven from Stefan's Universe followed along, holding his magic shield or something.

But then..........................

Something crashed down from the sky in front of the brave heroes... A giant Scarab, ready to blast them to bits with a massive beam cannon!

As the Scarab prepared to fire upon the group, Stefan said just one thing:

"Look. We get that you're trying to fight us or whatever, but we both know that the plot is going let us win no matter what, so can we just skip to the part where we win?"

The Scarab then violently exploded, killing all the covenant inside. Because plot.

"Yeah! We won by doing absolutely nothing!" Fredicus Folntstoner said.

The steves continued toward the ship, managing to defeat all covenant in their way. They finally arrived at a bunch of conveniently placed spaceships and flew inside. They flew towards the ship, dodging plasma and other projectiles along the way, When suddenly, a banshee crashed into Shadow's Spaceship, caused by Stefan's crappy flying.

"You didn't use your blinker, Stefan! You DIDN'T USE YOUR SPACE BLINKER, YOU FUCKING DICKHEAD!"

"My hazards are on!" Stefan yelled back. They then reached the covenant ship.

Inside the covenant ship, they finally encountered the Arby's.

So, it's you, Stefan. You will never defeat me! I am the most powerful character of all time! I am the god of this realm, you'll never stop me. You'd be a fool to even try! hahahhahahahh!"

"Skadoosh." Said Stefan.

Arbuter collapsed on the floor, writhing in pain from the sheer power of Stefan's Skadoosh.

"Yeah, we did it! Now, to have coke floats and read undertale fanfiction!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

Then, silence....

The ship then suddenly exploded, killing everyone inside, including our heroic heroes of legend. They did save the fandomverse, though, and those coke floats are actually pretty good when they've been cooked by a nuclear detonation.

What, did you really think that this was going to have a serious ending? Are you stupid or something? The story's over. Leave.

JUST KIDDING, BIATCH

No, what actually happened is that the ship didn't explode, But Stefan saw Arbiter slowly get up after dyeing.

"Gasp!" Stefan said out loud.

"I kid you not, Stefan... He turns himself into a pickle... He's called... Pickle Rick... It was the funniest shit I've ever seen."

Arbiter got back up and shouted: "You haven't seen the last of me yet, Jotaro- I mean Stefan!"

"Emerald... SPLASH!"

A wave of emerald projectiles erupted from Arbiter's hands, piercing Stefan's body, but not killing him.

"Holy Damn on a stick... His stand is incredibly powerful... I don't know if I can beat him!" 

."Don't worry, Stefan! We'll help you get him or something!"

Then, the dreaded Sniper Jackals sniped everyone but Stefan, Killing them all instantly, because Halo 2's Legendary Campaign is absolute Bullshit.

"Now all of your friends are dead! What will you do now, Stefan Universal?!"

Stefan said nothing, slowly walking towards Arbiter with a menacing demeanor...

"Oh? You're approaching me? Instead of running away, you're walking right towards me?"

"I can't get a one-dollar coke float... Without coming closer."

"Oh ho ho! Then come as close as you like!"

Arbiter and Stefan were then locked in a totally epic battle scene where they're using their stands a lot or something idk i dont watch jojo.

"Ora, or something." Stefan exclaimed, i think.

Only now, does incredibly unfitting music begin to play.

"Why are we listening to the Ready Player One Soundtrack, and where is that even coming from?!" Arbiter yelled

Perfect, this was Steven's chance. He used his stand, GARNET, to punch Arbiter into submission.

Arbiter remained as a pulp on the floor of the ship.

"Finally, it's over."

"Too bad all my friends are dead."

"At least I'm not dead, and I got a coke float from Arby's(TM) for just one dollar-"

Okay, NOW the ship explodes, killing Stefan instantly and destroying the entire city of Hogwarts.

The end. For real this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know that the navy seals copypasta is a dead meme. Come to my house and break down my door, then ask me if I care whether it's a dead meme or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you satisfied? Is this not what you wanted from me, Youtube?


End file.
